Pergunta
by shun yuki
Summary: Em certa noite, o pequeno Milo resolve fazer uma pergunta... Indevida a Shion. Como o Grande Mestre irá respondêla?


**Título da Fic:** Pergunta.

**Anime:** Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

**Casal:** Insinuações Dokho x Shion.

**Classificação:** Shonen Ai/ comédia/ Fluffy [?!.

**Capítulo:** Único.

**Autora:** Shun Yuki.

**Beta: **Yume Vy

**Desclaimer: **Cavaleiros do Zodíaco/ Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kurumada.

**Resumo:** Em certe noite, o pequeno Milo resolve fazer uma pergunta... Indevida a Shion. Como o Grande Mestre irá respondê-la?

**ooo**

**Pergunta**

Shion se encontrava em uma das salas do Grande Mestre, descasando. Havia tido um dia muito difícil e cansativo cuidando dos mini cavaleiros de ouro, visto que um tinha mais energia que o outro... Em resumo... Eram terríveis.

Shion estava tão distraído que nem percebeu a entrada do chibi Milo, que se aproximou e pôs sua mãozinha em seu joelho, fazendo-o abrir os olhos.

Milo: Tio Shion...

Shion: Sim, Milo?

Milo: Posso pergunta uma coisa?

Shion: Pergunte Milo – O Coloca em seu colo e se prepara para a bomba.

Milo: O que é sexo?

Shion: O... O que? – Diz engasgando.

Milo: O que é sexo?

Shion: Onde você ouviu isso?

Milo: Eu ouvi o Oros e o Saga falando disso.

Shion: Olha Milo, você é muito novo para saber o que é, então vamos fazer assim... Quando você crescer mais um pouquinho eu te conto o que é, tá bom?

Milo: Tá bom, tio Shion. Mas por que eu não posso saber?

Shion: Porque isso é coisa de adulto.

Milo: Por que é coisa de adulto?

Shion: Porque sim. – Diz Shion pensando em matar Saga e Aioros assim que os visse.

Milo: Por que sim?

Shion: Porque só adulto pode fazer.

Milo: Por quê?

Shion: Porque é o certo, Milo! E chega de pergunta por hoje, pois está na hora de dormir.

Milo: Conta uma historia para mim?

Shion: Conto Milo... – Suspirou pacientemente.

Shion se levanta com Milo no seu colo e o leva para o quarto, conta-lhe uma história até que o chibi dormisse, o que não demorou muito. E assim, depois de verificar mais uma vez que o pequeno dormia, se ergueu, indo para seu quarto, onde se encontra com Dokho já o esperava.

Dohko: Shion, você demoro bastante.

Shion: Tive que agüentar as perguntas do Milo e o pôr na cama.

Dohko: O que ele te perguntou dessa vez?

Shion: O que era sexo.

Dohko: Hahahahaha e o que você respondeu?

Shion: Que eu o explicaria quando crescesse, pois isso é coisa de adulto.

Dohko: Boa resposta. – Ele se levanta e vai até Shion e o beija, passando a mão em sua bunda. – Agora vamos fazer coisas de adulto.

Shion: Humm... Sim, vamos.

Eles começaram a se beijar apaixonadamente e nem perceberam que começou a chover e a trovejar, tudo o que ansiavam era um ao outro, e já estavam deitados, sem blusa, quando escutam batidas na porta.

Dohko: Quem será á essa hora?

Shion: Não deve ser importante.

Dohko: Verdade.

Mais uma vez ouviu-se batidas na porta e eles percebam que estava trovejando...

Shion: É importante. Vamos ter que fazer isso depois – Ele se levanta, ligeiramente contrariado, e vai até a porta e a abre, vendo dez chibis chorando, com travesseiros nas mãos, tremendo.

Shaka: Tamo com medo, Tio Shion.

Shion: Podem entrar e deitar na cama... Vou ficar com vocês a noite toda, não precisam ficar com medo.

Os dez chibis entraram e rapidamente foram deitando na cama, e o Shion e Dohko fizeram o mesmo que eles, logo depois fazendo-os dormir.

Dohko: Apesar de todo o trabalho que eles dão vale a pena, né?

Shion: Verdade, apesar de tudo sou muito feliz junto desse chibis. É uma pena que eles tenham que enfrentar tantas coisas quando crescerem.

Dohko: Sim, só espero que consigam.

Shion: Eu também. Vamos dormir senão, não vamos agüentar eles amanhã.

Dohko: Boa noite!

Shion: Boa noite!

Eles também dormiram, bastantes felizes, na companhia de todos os seus queridos chibis.

Fim.

**ooo**

Bem, essa fanfic foi escrita num momento de inspiração que me ocorreu no cursinho no dia de análise de obra literária e terminei agora num outro momento de inspiração na noite anterior a da prova do CEFET. Me desejem sorte! E se puderam deixe um Reviews e façam uma autora feliz.Yumi muito obrigada por ter betado essa fanfic para mim. Te adoro !


End file.
